


Valar Morghulis

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Assassination, Game of Thrones References, Manipulation, Mass Death, Valar Morghulis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: He would wait and toy with the strings that controlled the sinful race who'd gotten themselves exiled from their planet until the time came for them to meet their demise.A short character study of Metphies' more darker side.





	Valar Morghulis

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of sorts where Metphies is an assassin tasked with the destruction of humanity.  
>  
> 
> Valar Morghulis is from Game of Thrones and means "all men must die".

Metphies stared in satisfaction at the glorious sight before him. The earth trembled as Godzilla slowly rose from his slumber, chunks of dirt and rock tumbled down his body as he stood in all his magnificence. "When those fleeting lives destined to die, forget their humbleness and sing praises of their glory, such will shake the very heavens and split the earth," Metphies murmured, stepping closer to edge of the hill. "They shall know the wrath of the devine, the incarnation of destuction." The words were spoken clearly, smoothly, effortlessly. He had spoken them countless of times before as he had used similar creatures to bring the inevitable demise of decadent civilizations. For that was his task assigned by the Valashta: to bring the wings of death to those who opposed the Void.

As he watched Godzilla obliterate what remained of humanity, an unwanted thought emerged in his mind. _What if Haruo dies?_ He quickly shoved the thought away. That didn't matter. Haruo meant nothing to him. He was just another sinful creature who needed to be wiped clean from the face of the earth. _Valar Morghulis._ The words rang clear in his mind as he remembered that Haruo was merely a tool to be used and then discarded. Or, if he somehow lived, be reused until proven useless. Despite, showing signs of affection towards him (which went unnoticed by everyone including Haruo himself), they were not genuine. They were false, merely a way of manipulating people into being your puppet. The only thing he truly cared about was completing his mission: to bring the Earthlings to their doom through whatever means necessary so long as they ceased to exist. If he had to put his kind in danger then so be it. It was better than the punishment he would recieve from the Valashta; and he had seen the brutal things he'd done to the others for failing to accomplish their task.  
  
Metphies turned away from Godzilla and returned to what remained of his squadron. If Haruo and his men survived, he'd have keep at it with playing the role of a mellow, benevolent priest until he could send them to their graves once and for all. He would wait and toy with the strings that controlled the sinful race who'd gotten themselves exiled from their planet until the time came for them to meet their demise. If Godzilla didn't kill them by then, things would get a little...messy. "Valar Morghulis," he murmured to himself with a small smile on his face. _All men must die._


End file.
